


Too Much

by Leafy (Slimyko)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slimyko/pseuds/Leafy
Summary: Reiji and Tokiya being depression friends who love each other very much. Also Reiji being insecure about dating Ringo. Tokiya centric.





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I've ever posted but i just love these boys so much??? I won't stop pushing the Reiji/Ringo agenda.

Tokiya kind of hates to see Reiji and Ringo interacting. It’s just… too much at once, like staring into two suns at the same time. Like two race cars about to collide but they’re going to somehow keep colliding infinitely until reality unspools and it turns into a sort of Dali-esque nightmare.

A little dramatic maybe.

“Oh Rei-chan!!~” echoes down the hall.

Tokiya shifts his back to press hard against his headboard. As if moving physically away from the sound will get it to stop.

Actually, maybe it’s more like seeing your parents kissing when you were a kid. Intrusively intimate. Tokiya is embarrassed by the thought, comparing the couple to parental figures… But he shoves that to the back of his mind to unpack at a later date because despite the warning signs of Reiji’s distant screams he’s still surprised when his senior blasts through the door with all the grace of a duck landing.

Reiji looks ragged, and he’s panting as he shoves the door closed and leans against it. 

“You know you can’t hide in here.” Tokiya says from between the covers of the book he’s reading, not bothering to spare him a second glance.

“Tokkiiiiiiii” Reiji whines, slinking towards him “You’re so mean. You’re really gonna turn your old man out like this?” Dragging his feet along the carpet in a way that makes Tokiya cringe, Reiji sloppily drops to his knees at the foot of the bed, and fixes the younger with his best, most annoying pout.

Tokiya’s still reeling about ‘your old man’. _Really where is this coming from_.

“Tokkiiii…”

“You’re not-“ Tokiya pauses despite himself. “Get up, you look ridiculous.”

Before he can open his mouth again to protest, he’s thrown off balance by a shift in the mattress, barely having the chance to steady himself. His book thunks as it hits the floor. He glares at the boy now lying on his belly at the end of the bed; he’s trying to look angry but Reiji chooses that moment to pinch one of his toes through his sock, and makes a little “beep” sound. At that, Tokiya can’t help the warm chuckle that rumbles low in his throat.

For a moment they stay like that, Reiji humming some tune as he absently fiddles with Tokiya’s toes. Tokiya studies him, he’s still a little flushed from his dramatic entrance, his hair not quite the perfect picture it usually is. Reiji’s quiet, relatively, which is weird in itself though not unheard of. It’s not like he can be at 100% all the time and they lived together long enough… Tokiya makes a point of watching out for quiet moods, it’s something he recognises in himself, the cold distant feeling of cutting yourself off. They’ve all had bad days, sad days. Even human sunshine Otoya has his moments. Reiji has a lot of them. 

Looking at Reiji’s distant expression as he sings to himself makes Tokiya wonder if he doesn’t seek him out on purpose. They’ve spent hours like this before, in intimate silence, neither having the energy to explain themselves, but the company being enough. 

Tokiya hums, they’re similar in some ways.

“What did you do?” Tokiya asks softly, gently moving to sit cross-legged.

Reiji puts on looking hurt. “Why do you assume  _I_  did something huh? Tokki, you’re mean.”

A classic Reiji deflection.

“Because  _you’re_  hiding. Sit up.”

“Why tokki? So you can gaze into my eyes easier?” Reiji taunts but he lazily does as he’s told.

Tokiya rolls his eyes. “Right, so I can see your bullshit better.” He takes the soft punch the other lands on his arm.

“Language!!”

“Reiji…”

A soft sigh passes Reiji’s lips as he refuses to meet Tokiya’s eyes. He raises his hands in defeat, his head still hung low. “Alright, alright. It’s nothing. He just?…” 

Reiji makes a loud frustrated noise and flops back on the bed, kicking his legs out, passing either side of Tokiya’s head. Had he been that few inches taller his reckless kicking would have put another hole in their wall but Tokiya manages to rise above the dig. “Ringo’s perfect. He’s perfect in every way, confident, smart, kind. Baroque beautiful. Everything. And I’m…”

Reiji gestures vaguely at his whole body.

“Ah, you told Tsukimiya he’s too good for you and now he’s angry.” Tokiya summarises. Maybe they’re similar in more ways than he cares to admit. Though he’s oddly touched that his senior would come to him with his insecurity, it’s not like Tokiya’s any better with this.

“I-“ Reiji struggles with his thoughts silently for a moment and Tokiya’s fingers dance their way up Reiji’s calf, lazily drawing circles against his knee. Reiji sighs; “Yeah.”

“Hm.” Tokiya hums. “It’s not fair of you.”

Reiji goes almost completely still. “I know.”

Fuck. “No- Reiji look at me.” Tokiya’s back hits the headboard again, like he can move physically away from his own stupid, stupid words hanging in the air, knives waiting to fall.

Reiji doesn’t move to look at him. He doesn’t move at all. As though maybe, if he’s still enough, he’ll stop existing all together.

Huffing a little, Tokiya reaches forward and pulls his senior up into a sitting position. Hands clap Reiji’s cheeks and the slight impact forces him to look at Tokiya in shock. Tokiya doesn’t let go.

“Reiji, you don’t get to decide how Tsukimiya feels. He loves you. That’s not up to you, no matter how foolish you think it is. You don’t get to choose. Understand?” He can hear how serious he sounds and maybe that’s not how he should be talking about ~feelings~ but he _IS_ serious. He gets that Reiji is self-conscious, but. Reiji is amazing in his own right.

The smile that’s creeps on to Reiji’s face is enough to make anyone fall in love with him. It’s a rare one. Genuine. Unfiltered through personas or self-loathing. Tokiya really loves Reiji.

A jolt runs through Tokiya’s spine and his hands slap to his sides when he hears a faint sob outside the door. Quickly pushing Reiji off the bed with an undignified squawk, he makes the bed creak with how hard he's pressing against it. W _hen is it going to open up and swallow him into the void already?_

Reiji, to his credit, doesn’t react at all poorly to being practically launched across the room. He simply props his chin up on the bed and chuckles.

“ _Shut up_ Kotobuki.”

Reiji grins his goofy horrible grin at him. “Come in Ringo.” He hollers past Tokiya’s stiff legs. He really is perceptive.

Ringo flies into the room the way only Ringo can, like he’s the fawning protagonist of some shojo manga, Tokiya feels like he can see rose petals whenever he looks at Ringo. Right now he even has those big fat tears gathering in his eyes.

Before Tokiya can think otherwise, the question is slipping out of his mouth, “how long were you out there?” 

Ringo’s tears seem to dry up immediately, still he dabs at them with a lacy handkerchief. “Well it was hard to focus after you said I was more handsome than any painting in the world, and twice as brilliant…”

Reiji remarks that he doesn’t remember saying that but Ringo continues. 

“But the main thing is that you two are so damn cute!!!” He smiles warmly. “And Reiji don’t think you’re off the hook, I want a 10,000 word essay on how wonderful you are on my desk tomorrow morning, young man.”

Reiji beams. “Yes sir.” He salutes.

Yeah, the two of them are entirely too much for Tokiya.

 


End file.
